José Antonio Macías
|nacimiento = 19 de septiembre de 1967 |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = Pepeto Demo.ogg |twitter = PepetoMacias |instagram = pepetoniomacias }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a José Antonio Macías. thumb|230px|Tributo a Pepe Toño Macías. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus Personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Pepe Toño Macías. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. right|230px thumb|230px thumb|230px thumb|230px 145px-James_SM.png|James del Equipo Rocket en la franquicia de Pokémon CaptainAmericaAE.png|Steve Rogers / Capitán América en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel DeadpoolNavideño - D2.png|Wade Wilson / Deadpool en el Universo Cinematográfico X-Men El Joker-ComicDC.jpg|El Guasón en Batman: El caballero de la noche, el Universo de DC Films SDALegolas.png|Legolas en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit Jack Dawson.jpeg|Jack Dawson (Leonardo DiCaprio) en Titanic Edd.png|Edd "Doble D" en Ed, Edd y Eddy Cabo_el_pingüino.jpg|Cabo en la franquicia de Madagascar Mort.jpg|Mort también en la franquicia de Madagascar. Theodoroayla1.jpg|Teodoro en la franquicia de Alvin y las ardillas y en la serie animada de ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Wiltfoster.png|Wildo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Emmetlego2.png|Emmet Ladrikowski en La gran aventura LEGO y La gran aventura LEGO 2. Mousse2.png|Mousse en Ranma ½. Iruka_Umino.png|Iruka Umino en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. DC Dawson Leery.png|Dawson Leery en Dawson's Creek. Greg_Sanders.png|Greg Sanders en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Alan portada.jpg|Alan Garner en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Christian Grey - Fifty Shades Freed.jpg|Christian Grey en la saga de Cincuenta sombras. 300px-Nick.jpg|Nick Miller en New Girl. 4FY-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer. Jason bourne matt damon.jpg|Jason Bourne en Bourne: El ultimátum y Jason Bourne (2016). ShawnHunter.png|Shawn Patrick Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir y El mundo de Riley. LLLSebas.png|Sebastian en La La Land: Una historia de amor. Jordan_Belfort.png|Jordan Belfort en El lobo de Wall Street. K-BladeR2.png|Oficial K en Blade Runner 2049. OIHRickDalton.png|Rick Dalton en Había una vez en Hollywood. Alex_Drake.jpg|Alex Tate / Red Time Force Ranger del 3000 en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Paddington P2.png|Paddington Brown en Paddington 2. Howard DeVille.png|Ulises DeVille (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos. Crash JAM.jpg|Crash en la franquicia de La era de hielo. Hammy.jpg|Hammy en Vecinos invasores. Radicles.png|Radical "Rad" en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Dr. Flug Villanos.png|Dr. Flug Slys en Villanos y Toontubers. MLP-ShiningArmor1.png|El Príncipe Shining Armor en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Milo_James_Tach.png|Milo James Thatch en Atlantis: El imperio perdido y Atlantis: El regreso de Milo. Elliot_(Open_Season).jpg|Elliot en Open Season 2 y Open Season 3. Bert_smile.png|Beto (voz actual) en Plaza Sésamo. 5874eb9342e4d62873855a50.png|Enrique (voz actual) también en Plaza Sésamo. Dashan Wang.png|Dashan Wang en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Tetsuya.jpg|Tetsuya Watarigani en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Chocolove McDonell.png|Chocolove McDonell en Shaman King. PKMDPikachu.png|Detective Pikachu en Pokémon: Detective Pikachu. Adrian Alucard Tepes (Castlevania).jpg|Adrian Alucard Tepes en Castlevania. Kevin Thompson.jpg|Kevin Thompson en Daria. JonathanBrown 1997.png|Jonathan Brown en Las aventuras del oso Paddington. Mr.Beasley.jpg|Sr. Beasley en Bob el constructor. EltonJohnBECUNI.png|Elton John en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. ULS-HombreAraña.png|Peter Parker / Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. Hojo.png|Hojo en Inuyasha. Amari Nobunaga.png|Amari Nobunaga también en Inuyasha. Justin_Hammer_Iron_Man_2.jpg|Justin Hammer en Iron Man 2. AVATARParker.png|Parker Selfridge en Avatar. Steve Stifler - American Pie Reunion.png|Steve Stifler en American Pie: El reencuentro. Howard_Leo.jpg|Howard Hughes en El aviador. Big-pete.png|Pete Wrigley grande en Las aventuras de Pete y Pete. Animorphs Jake.png|Jake en Animorphs. Step by Step Rich Halke.png|Rich Halke en Paso a paso. Dominception.jpg|Dominick "Dom" Cobb en El origen. PPS Chris Hillard.png|Chris Hillard en Papá por siempre. ParisTroya.gif|Paris en Troya. 4612-32107-0.jpg|Hugh Glass en Revenant: El renacido. Mako_Tsunami.png|Mako Tsunami en Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temps. 1 - 2). Joe Brown.jpg|Webmaster Joe Brown en Bakugan. Retsu Kaiou (Baki).png|Retsu Kaioh en Baki. Malcom Eden (Levius).png|Malcolm Eden en Levius. Okamura.png|Akihiro Okamura en Blood+. Miyata.jpg|Ichiro Miyata en Espíritu de lucha. Sidon_TLoZBotW.jpg|Príncipe Sidon en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Barry-1456950512-726x388.jpg|Barry Lyndon en la pelicula homónima. Ahkmenrah.jpg|Ahkmenrah en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Scotamalap2.jpg|Scott Malito en Austin Powers: el espía seductor y Austin Powers en Goldmember. Humpty Dumptyengatoconbotas.png|Humpty Dumpty en El gato con botas. 12920421_579215962252294_4269931170724422527_n.jpg|La malvada Ardilla Roja en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. OGD0453 pinky.jpg|Pinky también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Nassor.png|Nassor en Frankenweenie. Pip-the-mouse-barnyard-4.05.jpg|Pipo en La granja. Eric_cartman.png|Eric Cartman en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Leonardo DiCaprio SP.png|Leonardo DiCaprio también en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Valiant.jpg|Valiant en la película homónima. Max - A&M.png|Max en Arthur y los minimoys. PL78.png|Dr. Momus en Atomic Puppet. Turbo-animatedseries.jpg|Turbo en Turbo FAST. Billy (LADLCH).jpg|Billy en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Him TPPG2016.png|Él en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). ExtremeGhostbusters_GarrettMiller.jpg|Garrett Miller en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación. JakeEntrenamiento.jpg|Jake Hoyt en Día de entrenamiento. Marcus White Chicks.png|Marcus Copeland / Tiffany Wilson en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. burlon.jpg|James T. David "Recluta Burlón" en Nacido para matar. KarateKidDaniellarusso03.png|Daniel LaRusso en la segunda versión de Karate Kid. Junior Magic Railroad.png|Junior en la versión de TV de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Mark Watney (traje marte) - TM.png|Mark Watney en Misión rescate. Richie_malcolm.jpg|Richie en Malcolm. Super_Mario_Bros._-_Luigi.jpg|Luigi en Super Mario Bros.. 270px-JimmyOlsen-SamHuntington.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Superman regresa. Blackheart_gr.jpg|Blackheart en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. HELLBOYBenDaimo.png|Ben Daimo en la versión de Imagem Filmes de Hellboy Gabrielmartin.jpg|Gabriel Martin en El patriota. Miguel_Casse.jpeg|Miguel Casse en Día de la Independencia. King-Kong-colin-hanks-137457.jpg|Preston en King Kong. Timex-Expedition-Rugged-Field-Watch-T49909-zach-galifianakis-keeping-up-with-the-joneses.jpg|Jeff Gaffney en Espiando a los vecinos. Littleman Cavin01.jpg|Calvin Sims en Chiquito pero peligroso. Slappy2.jpg|Slappy en la película de Escalofríos. LTALO_Gary.png|Gary en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 3 y 7). Byers-Xfiles.jpg|John Fitzgerald Byers en Los expedientes secretos X y Los pistoleros solitarios. Steven Hyde.jpg|Steven Hyde (1ª voz) (Danny Masterson) en El show de los 70. Rod_McCallister_HA2.png|Rod McCallister en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Tattoo_TSLOP.png|Tattoo en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Bill-The Krill.jpg|Bill The Krill en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. CDZP3HyogaCisne.png|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original). Larry 3000.gif|Larry 3000 en El escuadrón del tiempo. Papavampi.png|Boris Hauntley en Vampirina. Shelby-0.png|Shelby en Boyster, el chico ostra. DQDND_Pop.png|Pop (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Fly. Maxum_man.png|Maxun Man en Secuaces. Chazdetentionaire.jpg|Chaz Monorainian en El castigado. Rodney.png|Rodney en Phineas y Ferb. Hatch-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-42.6.jpg|Hatch en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Pesadilla GSM.png|Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Fangtom1.jpg|General Fangtom en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. El Mecanico.jpg|El Mecánico, también en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Rex Dangervest.jpg|Rex Dangervest, también en La gran aventura LEGO 2. 10726803 716602485059697 1595606960 n.jpg|Chet Alexander en Monsters University. Babas - MU2.png|Babas también en Monsters University. SammySP.png|Sammy Bagel Jr. en La fiesta de las salchichas. Lead-marmoset-rio-6.71.jpg|Mauro en Rio. 251+.jpg|Starscream en Transformers: Prime. Icaro animado.png|Ícaro en Hércules. 1780751_1402250820033087_1833596564_n.png|Teslo en Mixels. 41541 SNOOF a.png|Snoof también en Mixels. GaryRS.png|Gary en Un show más (Temps. 5 - 8). Rashid Saluja (Magi - AOS).jpg|Rashid en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Wildvine.png|Wildvine en Ben 10 (2016). Graballa_center.jpg|Graballa The Hutt en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker. Flip-0.png|Flip en The Loud House. Spectre hunter.jpg|Hunter Spector también en The Loud House. Hugh.png|Hugh también en The Loud House. Entrenador 2 (TLH).jpg|Entrenador de los Gallos y también en The Loud House. Tadeo LADTJ.png|Tadeo Jones en Tadeo, el explorador perdido. Ga'hoole_Digger.png|Digger en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Brain-igor-1.7 thumb.jpg|Cerebro (Brain) en Igor (versión TWC). Sid la era del hielo.png|Sid en Scratástrofe Cósmica y La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua. Boyd.jpg|Boyd en El cisne trompetista. Capi.jpg|Capi en Metegol (doblaje mexicano). Tfgfghfgh.jpg|Mauro en Minions. Fabrice-minions-96.8.jpg|Mauro también en Minions. Bailey_Dog.png|Bailey en La razón de estar contigo y La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje. Corki.png|Corki en League of Legends. GuthrieFrenel.png|Guthrie Frenel también en Los Simpson. Louie Simpson.png|Louie también en Los Simpson (Temp 10ª, ep. 212 "Encuentro con la mafia"). LeonardoDiCaprio.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Leonardo DiCaprio. Matt Damon 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Matt Damon. ChEvans2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris Evans. 5a922470b32df8bdc2b5b85c61f0dffe.jpg|Voz recurrente de Zach Galifianakis. Ryan Reynolds 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ryan Reynolds. Ryan-Gosling-Black-Hair-2015.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ryan Gosling. Sam_Rockwell.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Sam Rockwell. Ethan_Hawke_2019.jpg|Ha doblado a Ethan Hawke en varias de sus películas. Orlando Bloom 2017-02.jpg|También a doblado a Orlando Bloom en varias de sus películas. Seann_William_Scott_2015-04.jpg|Voz recurrente de Seann William Scott. JamesVanDerBeek.jpg|Voz recurrente de James Van Der Beek. Jamied.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jamie Dornan. Marlon_Wayans.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Marlon Wayans. Théo_Becker.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Théo Becker, en las producciones brasileñas. José Antonio Macías (nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1967), más conocido como Pepe Toño Macías, es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, ganador de un premio Auris. Es reconocido por ser la voz de James del Equipo Rocket en la franquicia de Pokémon, Steve Rogers / Capitán América en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Wade Wilson / Deadpool en la franquicia de X-Men y Legolas en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit. También es conocido por doblar a diversos personajes, como Emmet Ladrikowski en La gran aventura LEGO, Cabo y Mort en la franquicia de Madagascar, El Guasón en Batman: El caballero de la noche y en el Universo de DC Films, Edd "Doble D" en Ed, Edd y Eddy, Wildo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, Iruka Umino en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Mousse en Ranma ½, entre otros. Además es la voz recurrente de los actores Matt Damon, Ethan Hawke, Ryan Gosling, Leonardo DiCaprio, Chris Evans y Zach Galifianakis. Desde 2005, luego de participar en la película de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, ha dirigido la mayor parte de las películas enfocadas en personajes e historias de Marvel, no importando el estudio de cine que las distribuya. Biografía En un principio, estudió la carrera de Derecho, pero al final no le gustó y optó por dedicarse a la actuación. Incursionó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989, y comenzó a desempeñarse en los últimos años también como director. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo a través de cursos tomados en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Actualmente, es la voz de locución del canal de cable Fox Life. Además del doblaje, Pepe Toño realiza locución comercial. Pepe Toño está en contra de cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia los animales y es vegano. Apoya a varias organizaciones de adopción de perros. Filmografía Películas Matt Damon * Contra lo imposible (2019) - Carroll Shelby * Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) - Loki * Unsane (2018) - Oficial * Pequeña gran vida (2018) - Paul Safranek * Suburbicon: Bienvenidos al paraíso (2017) - Gardner Lodge * La gran muralla (2016) - William Garin * Jason Bourne (2016) - Jason Bourne * Misión rescate (2015) - Mark Watney * Interestelar (2014) - Dr. Mann * Operación monumento (2014) - James Rorimer * Elysium (2013) - Max De Costa * Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Scott Thorson * Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Benjamin Mee * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill * Contagio (2011) - Mitch Emhoff * Margaret (2011) - Sr. Aaron * Los agentes del destino (2011) - David Norris * Más allá de la vida (2010) - George * El desinformante (2009) - Mark Whitacre * Invictus (2009) - François Pienaar * Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Jason Bourne * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Linus Caldwell * Syriana (2005) - Bryan Woodman * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Linus Caldwell * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Donny * Gerry (2002) - Gerry * La gran estafa (2001) - Linus Caldwell Chris Evans * Entre navajas y secretos (2019) - Ransom Thrombrey * Operación hermanos (2019) - Ari Levinson * Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitana Marvel (2019) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Steve Rogers / Capitán America * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Un don excepcional (2017) - Frank Adler * Capitán América: Civil War (2016) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Los perdedores (2010) - Jake Jensen * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * London (2005) - Syd * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * Celular (2004) - Ryan (2ª versión) Ryan Reynolds * Free Guy: Tomando el control (2020) - Guy (trailer) * Escuadrón 6 (2019) - Uno * Rápidos y Furiosos: Hobbs & Shaw (2019) - Agente Locke * Pokemón: Detective Pikachu (2019) - Detective Pikachu * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Rory "Roy" Adams * Deadpool (2016) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Inmortal (2015) - Damian Hale (joven) * La dama de oro (2015) - Randol Schoenberg (versión Diamond Films) * Cautiva (2014) - Matthew Lane * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) - Nick Walker * Linterna Verde (2011) - Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde (trailer) * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Solo amigos (2005) - Chris Brander * No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Monty Leonardo DiCaprio * Había una vez en Hollywood (2019) - Rick Dalton * Revenant: El renacido (2015) - Hugh Glass * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jordan Belfort * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Calvin J. Candie * J. Edgar (2011) - J. Edgar Hoover * El origen (2010) - Cobb * Sólo un sueño (2008) - Frank Wheeler * Red de mentiras (2008) - Roger Ferris * Los infiltrados (2006) - William "Billy" Costigan Jr. * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Danny Archer * El aviador (2004) - Howard Hughes * Titanic (1997) - Jack Dawson * La sangre que nos une (1996) - Hank (doblaje original) Sam Rockwell * El caso de Richard Jewell (2019) - Watson Bryant * Jojo Rabbit (2019) - Capitán Klenzendorf * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Jason Dixon * Mr. Right (2015) - Mr. Right / Francis (versión Buena Vista) * Don Verdean (2015) - Don Verdean * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Owen * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Billy * Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) - Karl * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Justin Hammer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Charley Ford * Los tramposos (2003) - Frank Mercer * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Pero * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Jimmy Silk * Los ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Eric Knox Zach Galifianakis * Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) - Él mismo * Espiando a los vecinos (2016) - Jeff Gaffney * De-mentes maestras (2016) - David Scott Ghantt * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Alan Garner * Locos por los votos (2012) - Marty Higgins * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte 2 (2011) - Alan Garner * Todo un parto (2010) - Ethan Tremblay (doblaje original) * Una historia singular (2010) - Bobby * Una cena para tontos (2010) - Therman Murch * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Alan Garner * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dave Ethan Hawke * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) - Jolly el chulo * Los siete magníficos (2016) - Goodnight Robicheaux * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Papá * Sin escape (2013) - Brent Magna * La noche de la expiación (2013) - James Sandin * Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Hank Hanson * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Sgto. Jake Roenick (redoblaje) * Robando vidas (2004) - James Costa * Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Jake Hoyt * Ser o no ser (2000) - Hamlet * Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) - Jack Conroy Ryan Gosling * El primer hombre en la luna (2018) - Neil Armstrong * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Oficial K "Joe" * La La Land: Una historia de amor (2016) - Sebastian * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Detective Holland March * La gran apuesta (2015) - Jared Vennett * Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. Jerry Wooters * Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Jacob Palmer * El crimen perfecto (2007) - William Beachum * El creyente (2001) - Danny Balint Orlando Bloom * Código abierto (2017) - Jack Alcott * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Legolas * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Legolas * Obsesión perfecta (2011) - Dr. Martin Blake * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Duque de Buckingham * Troya (2004) - Paris * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Legolas Jamie Dornan * A private war (2018) - Paul Conroy * Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Christian Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Christian Grey * La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) - Dr. Allan Pascal * Jadotville (2016) - Pat Quinlan * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Christian Grey * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Conde Axel Fersen Topher Grace * El Infiltrado del KKKlan (2018) - David Duke * Alucinaciones (2018) - Tom * War Machine (2017) - Matt Little * Una boda como todas (2013) - Jared Griffin * Depredadores (2010) - Dr. Edwin * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Jason Seann William Scott * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Steve Stifler * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Dave * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Roland/Ronald * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Bo Duke * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis * El guardián (2003) - Kar (redoblaje) Steve Zahn * El planeta de los simios: La guerra (2017) - Simio malo (trailer) * El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) - Frank Heffley * Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Peter * Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) - Wayne * Eso que tú haces (1996) - Lenny Haise Ron Livingston * Tully (2018) - Drew * Vacaciones (2015) - Ethan * Amor a distancia (2010) - Will * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand John Leguizamo * El infiltrado (2016) - Emir Abreu (versión Zima) * ZigZag (2002) - Dave Singer * Daño Colateral (2002) - Felix Ramirez * Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Luigi Adam Scott * Pacto criminal (2015) - Robert Fitzpatrick * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Tom * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Ted Hendricks * El arte de la seducción (2006) - Marvin Bushmiller Jesse McCartney * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Teodoro Ron Livingston * Vacaciones (2015) - Ethan * Amor a distancia (2010) - Will * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand Marlon Wayans * Marmaduke (2010) - Rayo * Una loca película de baile (2009) - Sr. Moody * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Calvin Sims * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Marcus Copeland Heath Ledger * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - El Guasón * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Ennis Del Mar (versión TV) * Corazón de caballero (2001) - Sir William Thatcher * El patriota (2000) - Gabriel Martin Seth Green * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Ezekiel * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Scott Malito * Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Johnny Marbles * Austin Powers: El espía seductor (1999) - Scott Malito Patrick Dempsey * El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Jack Qwant * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Thomas "Tom" Bailey Jr. * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Scott Casey Colin Farrell * En la mente del asesino (2015) - Charles Ambrose * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Peter Lake * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Bobby Pellitt Rami Malek * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo (2006) - Ahkmenrah Ryan Phillippe * Straight A's (2013) - Scott Henderson * Crímenes de la mente (2003) - Simon Cable * Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Olive Giovanni Ribisi * Avatar (2009) - Parker Selfridge * La red sexual (2009) - Wayne Beering * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Miles Haley Matthew Lawrence * Entre nosotras (1998) - Dennis * Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Jesse Harper * Papá por siempre (1993) - Christopher "Chris" Hillard Josh Gad * La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) - Bailey / Molly / Perrote / Max * La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Bailey / Buddy / Tino / Ellie Michael Sheen * Apóstol (2018) - Profeta Malcom * Pasajeros (2016) - Arthur Joel McHale * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) - Chevy Chase * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Mark Jared Leto * Escuadrón suicida (2016) - El Guasón * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Lane Dixon Matt Bomer * Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Ken * El mágico Mike (2012) - Ken James Badge Dale * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Jean-Pierre / J.P. * El conspirador (2010) - William Hamilton James Marsden * Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Jim Spinch * Perturbados (1998) - Steve Clark (doblaje original) Snoop Dogg * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Ja' Marcus * Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Max Thomas Lennon * La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) - Todd * 17 otra vez (2009) - Ned Gold (adulto) (versión New Line) Scott Porter * 10 años (2011) - Scott * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Rex Racer (joven) Bam Margera * Jackass 2.5 (2007) - Él mismo * Jackass 2 (2006) - Él mismo Matthew Broderick * Deck the Halls (2006) - Steve Finch * Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Walter Kresby Mike Vogel * Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Blake Burroughs * Wuthering Heights (2003) - Heath Ethan Embry * No me olvides (2002) - Bobby Ray * Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Russell "Rusty" Griswold Christian Slater * Dinero maldito (2002) - Taylor * Corazón indomable (1993) - Adam James Van Der Beek * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Él mismo * Scary Movie (2000) - Dawson Leery Jamie Kennedy * Scream 3 (2000) - Randy Meeks * Scream (1996) - Randy Meeks (redoblaje) Justin Whalin * Susie Q (1996) - Zach Sands * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Scotty Barnhill Otros * Un amor inquebrantable (2019) - Voces adicionales * Hellboy (2019) - Ben Daimo (Daniel Dae Kim) * Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) - Slappy (Mick Wingert) * Deseo de matar (2018) - Joe (Ronnie Gene Blevins) y Sway (Sway Calloway) * Verdad o reto (2018) - Voces adicionales * Jungla (2017) - Yossi Ghinsberg (Daniel Radcliffe) * All Eyez on Me (2017) - Atron (Keith Robinson) * Paddington 2 (2017) - Paddington (Ben Whishaw) * Apuesta maestra (2017) - Dean Keith (Jeremy Strong) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - Matt (Edward Ruttle) * Mesa 19 (2017) - Huck (Thomas Cocquerel) * La torre oscura (2017) - Sr. Chambers (Karl Thaning) * Dunkerque (2017) - Collins (Jack Lowden) * Monster Trucks (2017) - Reece Tenneson (Rob Lowe) * Vivir de noche (2016) - Esteban Suarez (Miguel J. Pimentel) * ¿Por qué él? (2016) - Él mismo (Paul Stanley) * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Gerente de aerolínea (Vince Pisani) * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Sr. Archer (Philip Philmar) * No respires (2016) - Voces adicionales * La jefa (2016) - Stephan (Timothy Simons) * El libro de la selva (2016) - Ardilla (Sam Raimi) * Frente al mar (2015) - François (Melvil Poupaud) * 007: Spectre (2015) - C / Max Denbigh (Andrew Scott) * Mistress America (2015) - Voces adicionales * Escalofríos (2015) - Slappy (Jack Black) * Peter Pan (2015) - Kwahu (Tae-joo Na) * Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Tyler Harne (Luke Kleintank) * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Steve (Mike Birbiglia) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Insertos / Janson (Aidan Gillen) (trailer) * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Agente Janssen (Matty Ferraro) * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Nicola (Julian Miller) * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Dr. Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Safar (Ali Fazal) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Aaron (Andrew Tarbet) * Perdida (2014) - Oficial Jim Gilpin (Patrick Fugit) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Insertos / Alby (Aml Ameen) (trailer) * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Ryan O'Malley (Jake Johnson) * Lucy (2014) - Doctor chino (Sifan Shao) * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) - Malcolm (Jason Clarke) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Skinner (Jonas Armstrong) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Austin Moore (Gianpaolo Venuta) * Campamento zombie (2014) - Crawl (Christian Potenza) e Insertos * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby (joven) (Callan McAuliffe) * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Genghis Carnage (Tom Wu) * Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Pock (Shinji Ikefuji) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Jah (Johannes Taslim) * El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voces adicionales * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Elmont (Ewan McGregor) * El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - George Carter (Ben Drew) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Frankie (Scoot McNairy) * Las palabras (2012) - Rory Jansen (Bradley Cooper) * V/H/S (2012) - Shane (Mike Donlan) * A toda madre (2012) - Ryan McFee (Brandon Keener) * Argo (2012) - Mark Lijek (Christopher Denham) * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Gus (Paul Luebke) * La era del rock (2012) - Recepcionista de Rolling Stones (T.J. Miller) * Proyecto X (2012) - Rob (Rob Evors) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Theodore "Teddy" Harter (Kirby Heyborne) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Steve (Warren Christie) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Ernesto (Keegan-Michael Key) * Año nuevo (2011) - Él mismo (Ryan Seacrest) * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Gato (Christopher Goodman) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Nazi en bar * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Domenico da Slivano (Giulio Berruti) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Dex Thaler (Colin Egglesfield) * Súper 8 (2011) - Voces adicionales * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Nimer (Brandon Keener) * Atracción peligrosa (2010) - Doug MacRay (Ben Affleck) * Encuentro Explosivo (2010) - Simon Feck (Paul Dano) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Alan Burke (Reggie Lee) * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Shane (Chris O'Donnell) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Scabior (Nick Moran) * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Eddy (Richard Kind) * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Técnico de cámaras (David Bierend) * Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces adicionales * Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Russell Haden (Alex O'Loughlin) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Daniel Williams (Steve Howey) * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Yamcha (Park Joon Hyung) * Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) - Nik (Kyle Schmid) * Gran Torino (2008) - Padre Janovich (Christopher Carley) * Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Valet parking * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - David Hernandez (Joel Bissonete) * Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - Sargento Jimmy Wycroft (Robert Baker) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - William Carey (Benedict Cumberbatch) (doblaje de DVD) * Noches púrpuras (2007) - Jeremy (Jude Law) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Chico gay (Danny Calvert) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Blackheart (Wes Bentley) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Kendall (Michael Trucco) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Carlisle (Eric Christian Olsen) * Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) - Richardson (Chester Tam) * La conquista del honor (2007) - Ira Hayes (Adam Beach) * Antes de partir (2007) - Dr. Hollins (Rob Morrow) * La dama en el agua (2006) - Vick Ran (M. Night Shyamalan) * Una mirada en la oscuridad (2006) - Charles Freck (Rory Cochrane) * Eragon (2006) - Murthag (Garrett Hedlund) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2ª versión) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Sam Baldwin (Tom Cavanagh) (1ª versión) * Confetti (2006) - Insertos * Loco, loco fin de semana (2006) - Cooper Waxman (Chris Klein) * Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Matt Pratter (James Blackwell) * Superman regresa (2006) - Jimmy Olsen (Sam Huntington) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - David Pennington (Chris Carmack) * Las torres gemelas (2006) - Chuck Sereika (Frank Whaley) * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) - Bishop (Christopher Jones) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Voces adicionales * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Irwin Kerr (Laurence Kinlan) y Voz de petirrojo #1 * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Matsuda (Akira Terao) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Tnte. Ben Gannon (Josh Lucas) * King Kong (2005) - Preston (Colin Hanks) * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Reportero (Brendan Fehily) y Policía (Wiley Pickett) * Pizza de mi corazón (2005) - Nicky Montebello (Rob Boltin) * Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) - Ari Peck (J.P. Manoux) * La terminal (2004) - Administrador en tienda * Especies III (2004) - Dean (Robin Dunne) * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Winston Pritchett (Carlos Alazraqui) * Yo, robot (2004) - Robot NS5 * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Voces adicionales * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Oficial en la radio * Río místico (2003) - Pete (Jonathan Togo) * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Tec (Damien Dante Wayans) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Mike Billetes (Katt Williams) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Mootai / Jason (Josh Keaton) * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Tony Francis (Jay Mohr) * Un paseo por el parque (2002) - A.J. Preston (Richard Robitaille) * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Eddie (Johnny Knoxville) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Sok (Kem Sereyvuth) * Blade 2 (2002) - Scud Frohmeyer (Norman Reedus) * Simone (2002) - Kent (Jeffrey Pierce) * Medio muerto (2002) - Twitch (Kurupt) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Pig Pen (Derek Hamilton) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Pete Willis (Nick Bagnall) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Él mismo (Steve Harwell) y Él mismo (Greg Camp) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Buddy (Christopher Masterson) * Crímen imperdonable (2001) - Frank Fowler (Nick Stahl) * Una mente brillante (2001) - Sol (Adam Goldberg) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) (1ª versión) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Jamie Smith (Charlie Hofheimer) * Corky Romano (2001) - Corky Romano (Chris Kattan) * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Bandido de Severino * La última salida (2000) - Jake (Josh Barker) * 15 minutos (2001) - Milos Karlova (Vladimir Mashkov) * La chica de mis sueños (2000) - Floyd (Aaron Paul) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tommy (Stephen Graham) * Corre... no grites (2000) - Kenny Ascott (Gabriel Mann) * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Lloyd Charney (Bradley Whitford) (redoblaje) * 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bogie Lowenstein (Kyle Cease) * Pasión robada (1999) - Edmund Bertram (Jonny Lee Miller) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - El Flaco (Jim Doughan) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Quelleck (Patrick Breen) * Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Walenski (Colin Friels) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Peter Heath (Rashaan Nall) * Historia americana X (1998) - Lamont (Guy Torry) * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Scottie Tannen (James Hereth) * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Brandi (P.J. Prinsloo) * Si yo hubiera... (1998) - Gerry (John Lynch) (2ª versión/DVD) * Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) - Tyrus (Greg Vaughan) (2006) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Scott (David Spade) (redoblaje) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Hombre del clima * Sólo una noche (1997) - Charlie (Robert Downey Jr.) * La única emoción (1997) - Tom Ryan McHenry (Robert Patrick) * La casa de los recuerdos (1997) - Marty Pascal (Josh Hamilton) * Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Fatso (Bill Farmer) * Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) - Duende #5 * Ella es única (1996) - Francis Fitzpatrick (Mike McGlone) * Fenómeno (1996) - Banes (Sean O'Bryan) (redoblaje) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Balthasar (Jesse Bradford) * El regalo prometido (1996) - Gale (Phil Morris) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Miguel Casse (James Duval) * Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) - Randal Thompson (Jonathan Brandis) * El pequeño espacio entre el odio y el amor (1996) - Earl (Daryl Mitchell) * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Dave Kujan (Chazz Palminteri) (doblaje original) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) - Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd) * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) - Master Kane (Daniel Craig) * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) - Valentino (Jon Bon Jovi) * Marea roja (1995) - Bennefield (Eric Bruskotter) * Furia de leyenda (1994) - Chen Sen (Jet Li) * El último día de clases (1993) - Don Dawson (Sasha Jenson) * Dave (1993) - Jerry (Tom Dugan) y Jeff (Jeffrey Joseph) (redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Donatello (Corey Feldman) (versión FOX) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly) * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Cirujano (Todd Jamieson) (doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Rod McCallister (Jedidiah Cohen) y Chofer de la limusina (Michael Goldfinger) * Furia de venganza (1992) - Paul Yang (Dustin Nguyen) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Dr. Benjamin Stone (Michael J. Fox) (redoblaje) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Portero (Bobby Brown) y Policía al teléfono (Ray Glanzmann) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Loudon Trutt (Griffin Dunne) (redoblaje) * Nacido para matar (1987) - James T. "Joker" David (Matthew Modine) * La humillación (1986) - Joe (James Russo) * Top Gun (1986) - Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) (redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Wu Han (David Yip) (redoblaje) * Karate Kid (1984) - Daniel Larusso (Ralph Macchio) (redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Jock (Fred Sorenson) (redoblaje) * Un astronauta en la corte del Rey Arturo (1979) - Tom Trimble (Dennis Dugan) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Barry Lyndon / Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dim (Warren Clarke) Series de TV James Van Der Beek * Dawson's Creek - Dawson Leery * Mentes criminales - Rafael / Tobias Hankel * Ugly Betty - Luke Carnes * Vampirina - Boris Hauntley Dean Winters * American Gods - Sr. Town * OZ - Ryan O'Reily * Sexo en la ciudad - John McFadden Bruce Harwood * Los pistoleros solitarios - John Fitzgerald Byers * Los expedientes secretos X - John Fitzgerald Byers Rider Strong * Aprendiendo a vivir - Shawn Hunter (1993-2000) * El mundo de Riley - Shawn Hunter (2014-2017) Otros * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Alex Tate/Red Force Time Ranger del 3000 (Jason Faunt) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley grande (Michael C. Maronna) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) * Animorphs - Jake (Shawn Ashmore) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Gary (Ross Hull) (temps. 3 y 7) (temp. 6, ep. 68) ** Zach (Ricky Mabe) ("El Relato de Jake Serpiente") * Love - Steven (David Spade) * New Girl - Nick Miller (Jake Johnson) * Agente Carter - Steve Rogers/Capitán América (Chris Evans) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2009) ** Borracho en el club (Jed Orlemann) (temp. 1, ep. 5) ** Max (Wade Allain-Marcus) (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Owen Campos (Shiloh Fernandez) (temp. 2, ep. 42) ** Fotógrafo (Jason Heymann) (temp. 3, ep. 47) * Héroes - Frack (Breckin Meyer) (2008) * Hércules - Strife (Joel Tobeck) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Matt Ramsey (Jeff Hephner) * American Horror Story: Asylum - Leo Morrison (Adam Levine) * Karkú - Tío Arturo (Renato Munster) * Mixology - Tom (Blake Lee) * Amigos - Will (Brad Pitt) * Spin City - Mike Flaherty (Michael J. Fox) * El show de los 70 - Steven Hyde (1ª voz) (Danny Masterson) * Band of Brothers - Sargento Bill Guarnere * Mecánica popular para niños - Charlie Powell * Malcolm - Richie * Paso a paso - Rich Halke (2ª voz) (Jason Marsden) * Plaza Sésamo - Beto / Enrique (algunos eps.) / Monstruo de dos cabezas (algunos eps.) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Sí, cariño - Gregory Thomas "Greg" Warner (Anthony Clark) * El séquito - Matt Damon * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Walker, Texas Ranger - Trent Malloy (James Wlcek) / Voces diversas * El señor Young - Dang el conserje * Matrimonio... con hijos - Lonnie (Charles Esten) (1997) * CSI: Miami ** David Kendall (Ryan Bittle) (temp. 2, ep. 4) (2003) Anime Shinichirō Miki * Pokémon - James * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - James * Pokémon Diamante y Perla - James * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - James * Pokémon XY - James * Pokémon Sol y Luna - James Toshihiko Seki * Ranma ½ - Mousse * Naruto - Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippūden - Iruka Umino Kenichi Fujiwara * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Tetsuya Watarigani * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Tetsuya Watarigani Wataru Hatano * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dashan Wang * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Dashan Wang Otros * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mako Tsunami (Ryōta Kajiki) * Shaman King - Chocolove McDonell * Monster Rancher - Orejón * Bleach - Voz de segador (ep. 106) * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Busta (Maestro Funnen) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) * Ranma ½ - Sacerdote del templo de los hongos * Inuyasha - Amari Nobunaga / Hojo (2ª voz) * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Al Crokett (ep. 5-10) * Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (2ª voz) * Voltron: La tercera dimensión - Lance * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Espíritu de lucha - Ichiro Miyata * Blood+ - Akihiro Okamura * Ninja Kabuto - Raizo Fuuma * Ninja Rantaro - Kagero Kuzuba * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Joe Brown * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Rashid * Baki - Retsu Kaioh * Levius - Malcolm Eden Series animadas Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort * Viva el Rey Julien - Mort French Stewart * Hércules - Ícaro * Phineas y Ferb - Gaston Le Mode John DiMaggio * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico (algunos eps.) * The Loud House - Flip Phil Proctor * Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (2ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Ulises DeVille Ian Jones-Quartey * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Rad * Magiespadas - Rad Roger Craig Smith * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Billy / Ned negativo (ep. 17a) / Blaze Trickle (ep. 21) * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Monstruo (ep. 14) * Un show más - Jeff (ep. 150) Otros * Ben 10 (2016) - Wildvine * Castlevania - Adrian Alucard Tepes * Vampirina - Boris Hauntley * ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas - Teodoro * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Hadji * Rastaratón - Rastaratón * Boyster, el chico ostra - Shelby * Transformers: Prime - Starscream / Bumblebee * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Shining Armor / Madden * Phineas y Ferb - Rodney / Ejecutivo #1 (un ep.) * Glenn Martin, dentista - Connor Martin * El laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (ep. 12) * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Wildo (voz base) * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Teo - Papá Pepe * Nico - Peter * El escuadrón del tiempo - Larry 3000 * Ed, Edd y Eddy - Edd "Doble D" * Escuela Wayside - Eric Bacon * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Cerebros Robots * Turbo FAST - Turbo * Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación - Garrett Miller * Los castores cascarrabias - Bing * South Park - Eric Cartman / Leonardo DiCaprio / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Daria - Kevin Thompson * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Arturo * ¡Oye Arnold! - Hombre Mono / Travis Randall (ep. 47) / Davy Jones (ep. 82) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Hatch * Los Simpson - Louie (un ep.) / Dan Marino / Mesero en restaurante chino / Tina Belcher / Jack Crowley / Patas (un ep.) / Guthrie Frenel (un ep.) / Varios personajes * Aventuras con los Kratt - Zach Varmitech * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo / Pinky / Ardilla Roja / Voces adicionales * La pequeña Lulú - Tino * Kassai y Leuk - Kassai * Mona la vampira - Charles Bones / Relámpago (1ª y 2ª temp.) * Mike, Lu y Og - Wendell * Mortal Kombat - Rain * Los policías Funky - Dick * La vida moderna de Rocko - León (ep. 46) * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Rocko * Kim Possible - Principe Wally / Voces adicionales * La casa de los dibujos - Indígena / Harry el Pepino / Ethan Hawkman / Irreverente hermano Chase / Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - General Fangpyre (junto con Ricardo Tejedo) / Fangtom / El mecánico * Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker - Graballa The Hutt * El castigado - Chaz Monorainian * Animal Man - Animal Man * MAD - Thaddeus Stevens / Crash / Beto / Enrique / Scorch Supernova / Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Mixels - Teslo / Snoof * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Él * Hora de aventura - Abracadaniel (temp. 5.2) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) / Jebediah Townhouse / Jimmy Jazz / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales (temp. 3-) * The Loud House - Hunter Spector / Hugh / Entrenador de los Gallos / Voces adicionales * Atomic Puppet - Dr. Momus * Tío Grandpa - Nacho Queso / Voces adicionales * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Voces adicionales * ZooMoo - Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales * Villainous - Dr. Flug * Los detectives de la casa del árbol - Bean * Víctor y Valentino - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Seann William Scott * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Crash (2016) * La era de hielo 4 - Crash (2012) * La era de hielo 3 - Crash (2009) * La era de hielo 2 - Crash (2006) Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Mort (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Mort (2008) * Madagascar - Mort (2005) Christopher Knights * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Cabo (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Cabo (2008) * Madagascar - Cabo (2005) Phil Proctor * Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Ulises DeVille (2003) * Rugrats en París - Ulises DeVille (2000) * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (1998) Chris Pratt * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Emmet Ladrikowski / Rex Dangervest (2019) * La gran aventura LEGO - Emmet Ladrikowski (2014) Óscar Barberán * Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas - Tadeo Jones (2018) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido - Tadeo Jones (2013) Zach Galifianakis * LEGO Batman: La película - El Guasón (2017) * El gato con botas - Humpty Dumpty (2011) Ewan McGregor * Valiant - Valiant (2005) * Robots - Rodney Hojalata (escenas inéditas) (2005) Marc Thompson * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Kevin Thompson (2002) * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Kevin Thompson (2000) Otros * Parque mágico - Voces adicionales (2019) * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - El Guasón (2018) * Isla Calaca - Norcutt (2017) * Locos por las nueces 2 - Frankie (Bobby Cannavale) (2017) (tráiler) * La fiesta de las salchichas - Sammy Bagel Jr. (2016) * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Sid (John Leguizamo) (2016) (tráiler) * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Dim (2016) * Un show más: La película - Gino (2015) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Shining Armor (2015) * Minions - Frankie Carapez y Fabrice (2015) * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Bob Esponja (4 loops) / Don Cangrejo (un loop) / Voces adicionales (2015) * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Locutor La2 (2014) * El libro de la vida - Pablo Rodríguez (2014) * Metegol - Capi (2013) * Monsters University - Chet Alexander / Babas / Art (2013) (tráiler) * Frankenweenie - Nassor (2012) * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill (Matt Damon) * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Digger (David Wenham) * Open Season 3 (2010) - Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) * Vecinos invasores (2006) - Hammy (Steve Carell) * Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) - Mosca (David Bowers) * La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza - Nick Crane * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ** Eric Cartman (ambas versiones) ** Gregory (canciones) (versión de Paramount) * Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Milo James Thatch (Michael J. Fox) * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Milo James Thatch (James Arnold Taylor) * La era de hielo - Dodo * Arthur y los minimoys - Max * Todos contra los Ed's - Edd "Doble D" (2009) * Open Season 2 - Elliot (Joel McHale) (2008) * La granja - Pipo (2006) * El señor de los milagros - Andrés (2000) * Garfield: La película - Louis * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia - Policía mapache * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz - Lewa * Toy Story 2 - Marcianitos (vistazos rápidos) * Rio - Mauro / Blu (tráiler 2) * Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Elton John * El cisne trompetista - Boyd (Seth Green) (2001) * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Starscream / Bumblebee * Turbo - Turbo (Ryan Reynolds) (2013) (tráiler) * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) * Hotel Transylvania - Voces adicionales (2012) Cortos/Especiales animados Christopher Knights * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Cabo (2013) * Feliz Madagascar - Cabo (2009) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña - Cabo (2005) Películas de anime Shinichirō Miki * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - James * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - James * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns - James * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - James * Pokémon: Celebi la Voz del Bosque - James * Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias - James * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - James * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - James * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - James * Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - James * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - James * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - James * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - James * Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - James * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - James * La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - James * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - James Otros * Gantz: O - Hachiro Oka (Kendo Kobayashi) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Hyoga de Cisne (Koichi Hashimoto) (doblaje original) * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Príncipe Wendell (Daniel Lapaine) * La odisea (1997) - Telémaco (adulto) (Alan Stenson) Series de internet * Chuy Loser (2013-) - Voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas Théo Becker * La esclava Isaura - Álvaro Mendonça * Celebridad - Caio Mendes Documentales Leonardo DiCaprio * Antes que sea tarde (2016) - Él mismo * Hubble 3D (2010) - Él mismo * La última hora (2007) - Él mismo Otros * The Defiant Ones (2017) - Snoop Dogg (Él mismo) (versión Netflix) Videojuegos Richard Epcar * Injustice: Gods Among Us - El Guasón * Injustice 2 - El Guasón * Mortal Kombat 11 - El Guasón Otros * Diablo III - Arcanista masculino * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Kaos * Disney Infinity - Art * Lego Dimensions - Emmet / El Guasón / Legolas * League of Legends - Corki * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Príncipe Sidon * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Capitán América * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Cam Spinner * Death Stranding - Heartman Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Transformers: Prime * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising * Transformers: Ciber Misiones * Garfield: La película * Garfield 2 * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty * La era de hielo * La era de hielo 2 * La era de hielo 3 * La era de hielo 4 * Sobreviviendo a Sid * La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 * Día de entrenamiento * Feliz Madagascar * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña * Feliz Madagascar * Alvin y las ardillas * Alvin y las ardillas 2 * Alvin y las ardillas 3 * Amigos salvajes 2 * Meteoro: la nueva generación * ZigZag * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore * Alta velocidad * Medio muerto * Un plan perfecto * The Pledge * Día de los enamorados * Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) * Guerra de novias * El descanso * Amor a distancia * Quiero robarme a la novia * Eragon * El tesoro del Amazonas * El exorcista: El comienzo * Rock Star * Patinando a la gloria * Los Dukes de Hazzard * Yo, robot * Alien vs Depredador * Vecinos invasores * Minicampeones (redoblaje) * Daño colateral * La caída del Halcón Negro * Río místico * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado * Los ríos color púrpura * El periodista * El ladrón de orquídeas * Sylvia * El jardinero fiel * Insomnia (versión Warner) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (redoblaje) * Top Gun (redoblaje) * Rio (versión mexicana) * Nacho Libre * Una cita con tu ídolo * THX 1138 * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * El perro sonriente * El perro bombero * La reina de los condenados * Seguridad nacional * La Pantera Rosa * Auto Focus * Matrix revoluciones * Maten a Smoochy * Lo que el agua se llevó * El Delfín: La historia de un soñador * El ataque de las arañas * V de venganza * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet * Red de mentiras * Entre besos y tiros * Las torres gemelas * Ahora son 13 * Escritores de la libertad * Soy leyenda * Pase libre * Dos inútiles en patrulla * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine * El juego perfecto (doblaje mexicano) * Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Encuentro explosivo * No me quites a mi novio * Thor * X-Men: Primera generación * Capitán América: El primer vengador (tráilers y castings) * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución * ¡Esto es guerra! * The Avengers: Los Vengadores * El origen de los guardianes * La era del rock * Locos por los votos * Jack el cazagigantes * Wolverine: Inmortal * Al diablo con las noticias * En el tornado * Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado * El juez * Interestelar * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (diálogos grabados en México) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras * Cincuenta sombras liberadas * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés * Terminator: Génesis * Zoolander 2 * Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta * A la *&$%! con los zombis (tráiler) * Jackass 2.5 * Peter Pan * Escalofríos * Guerra de papás * Una familia espacial * Avenida Cloverfield 10 * Ben-Hur (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda * Los siete magníficos (2016) * No respires * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso * XXx: Reactivado * Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro * El Aro 3 * Kong: La isla calavera * Transformers: El último caballero * Guerra de papás 2 * Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas * Rampage: Devastación * Misión: Imposible – Repercusión * Castlevania (2ª episodios 4-5) * Familia al instante (2018) * Bumblebee * Parque mágico * La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 * Super Gidget * Dora y la ciudad perdida * Top Gun: Maverick Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Perdida * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Scratástrofe Cósmica * La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua * Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 6-15, 18, 22) * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas * El planeta de los simios: La guerra * Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Maze Runner: Correr o morir * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los 4 fantásticos * X-Men: Apocalipsis * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego * Misión rescate * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz * Día de la Independencia: Contraataque * Nono, el niño detective * Mesa 19 * Espiando a los vecinos * Fences * Logan * DreamWorks Dragones (temp. 7-) * Maze Runner: La cura mortal * Isla de perros * El Depredador * Escolta * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 * Battle Angel: La última guerrera * Lo que ellos quieren * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Terminator: Destino oculto * Amenaza en lo profundo Taller Acústico - El Cuarto de Máquinas * La extraña vida de Timothy Green * Aviones * Thor: Un mundo oscuro * Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Maléfica * Frozen: Fiebre congelada * Avengers: Era de Ultrón * Capitán América: Civil War * Olaf: Otra aventura congelada de Frozen * Avengers: Infinity War * Capitana Marvel (diálogos de Coulson) * Frozen II Dubbing House * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá * Caminando con dinosaurios 3D * Operación monumento * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Los boxtrolls * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Sing: Ven y canta * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 (Tráilers) Producciones Grande * Una familia numerosa * Creciendo libres * Thor: Ragnarok * Ant-Man and The Wasp * Avengers: Endgame * Infierno en la tormenta * Navidad en África KiteTeam * LEGO: Jurassic World * Injustice 2 New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Guerra Mundial Z * Una noche en el fin del mundo Otros * LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas (Diseño en Audio) * Verdad o reto ([[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']]) * Presencias del mal (Central Entertainment) Traducción *Avengers: Infinity War Adaptación * Hechizada * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Día de los enamorados * Rio * Bratz: Rock Angelz * Marmaduke * Sherlock Homes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Avengers: Endgame Estudios y empresas de doblaje * ArtSpot * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Central Entertainment * CineDub (desde 2019) * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Fandango * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * Intersound (hasta 2006) * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * Lola MX (desde 2019) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Bond México * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2010) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (desde 2010) * Voltaic Studios México Comerciales * Voz de Quicky el conejo - Comerciales del cereal Nesquik * Promoción del bloque "Noche de Buenas" para el canal Las Estrellas * Promoción de los Oscar para el canal TV Azteca (voz de anciano) * Blim (los primeros promocionales de la empresa) * Bubbaloo * Sonic (USA) * Boost Mobile * Trojan Ecstasy * Tazos Funcky Puncky (dos de aquellos personajes) * Nesquik * Visa * BANAMEX * Nescafé * Maseca * Milky Way * Sonric's * Cablevisión México * Pond's * Maseca * Bref * Mighty Beans * Olimpiadas (México) * Juguetes Shrek * Hasbro * Garnier Fructis * McDonald's * Granja Las Américas * Kellog's (Yugi Oh!) * Ford * IBM * Coca-Cola Company * Revista Disney * Bubaloo * Gatorade * Sabritas * Palomitas ACTII * Pau Pau * Central4 * Tarzán * Safe Guard * Jugos Del Valle * Pronosticos Melate y Revancha * Telcel * Doritos * Operando a Homero de Hasbro * IFE Elecciones Federales 2009 (la voz que dice "SÍ") * VIPS (diálogos deliciosos) * Goicoechea Crema * Olorocos de Bimbo (2002) * Juguetes de "Toy Story y más allá!" * Comerciales de motocicletas "Italika" * Voz de información adicional en "Locos del remate" * Gaviscon * La Gallina Tragona de Fotorama (2013) * Mini Babybel (voz del snack) (2015) * WOM Chile (voz de Deadpool) (2018) * Crest Anticaries (2018) * LEGO® Chevrolet Cheyenne 2019 – La Huida (voz de Emmet Ladrikowski) (2019) * Promoción del programa "Inseparables" para el Canal 5 * Spot de TV: Corgi: Un perro real Televisión nacional * Los Doctores - Voz en off / Manfredo * Vecinos - Voz del perico (ep. "El perico de Magdalena") Premios ;Premios Auris Datos destacados * Jose Antonio Macías ha compartido varios personajes con el actor Luis Daniel Ramírez: ** Ambos han doblado a Spider-Man. José Antonio en Spider-Man Unlimited, y Luis Daniel en las películas, la serie animada del 2003 y en El espectacular Hombre Araña. ** Ambos han doblado a Cygnus Hyoga de Saint Seiya. José Antonio en la película Los Caballeros del Zodíaco Contraatacan, y Luis Daniel en la versión de TV de Hades Santuario. ** José Antonio Macías ha doblado recurrentemente a Leonardo DiCaprio, asimismo Luis Daniel Ramírez lo ha doblado en varias películas tales como: Romeo y Julieta, Pandillas de Nueva York y en los tráilers promocionales de El origen. ** También compartieron trabajos en la serie de Cartoon Network Ed, Edd y Eddy, Ramírez como Ed y Jose Antonio como "Doble D". * Ha doblado a numerosos personajes relacionados con los cómics, tales como: Spider-Man (en Spider-Man Unlimited), el Guasón (en Batman: El caballero de la noche), la Antorcha Humana (en las películas de Los Cuatro Fantásticos), Blackheart (en la película de Ghost Rider), Jimmy Olsen (en Superman regresa), Deadpool (en X-Men: Orígenes y Deadpool) y Justin Hammer (en Iron Man 2), y más recientemente al Capitán América (en Capitán América: El primer vengador). También se había quedado con el papel de Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en la película del año 2011, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pudo grabarlo y fue sustituido por el actor Arturo Mercado Jr.. * Ha doblado en un par de ocasiones a miembros de bandas de Rock legendarias, tales como Pete Willis de Def Leppard en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard y Paul Stanley de Kiss en ¿Por qué él?. También dobló a Jon Bon Jovi en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna, aunque en este caso interpretando a un personaje distinto. * También es locutor de los programas Hasta el Hoyo y NX clusiva. * Ha promocionado en algunas ocasiones el programa ¿Quién se robó el show? de la sección PM de Canal 5 de Televisa. * Su artículo en Wikipedia fue el primero (junto con el de Karla Falcón) en el borrado masivo de artículos de actores de doblaje en dicha página. * Ha interpretado a 3 ardillas diferentes: a Teodoro de Alvin y las ardillas, a Hammy de Vecinos invasores y a la Malvada Ardilla Roja en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. * En el episodio "Los cazadores de fortuna" de Pokémon, James se disfrazño de Moltres y se autoproclamó el "Guajolote Macías", haciendo referencia a su apellido. * La típica frase de James en Pokémon dice: "...y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas", pero Macías empezó a cambiar "estrellas" por muchos lugares latinoamericanos y hasta sitios web de internet, y en múltiples episodios también la frase de "...ríndanse ahora y prepárense para luchar" fue reemplazada por un fragmento de varias canciones. **De igual manera, cuando James dice su nombre en el lema del equipo Rocket, en algunas ocasiones este era cambiado por varios nombres de personajes, actores y hasta cantantes latinoamericanos. *En el episodio 47 de la temporada 12 de Pokémon, después de que un Skuntank atacó al equipo Rocket con su lanzallamas, James dijo "Me dejaron mis pelos como Moisés Iván Mora" haciendo una referencia al actor de doblaje mexicano. * En un episodio de Pokémon, dicen "América tu serás el campeón" y "Nuestro año es el 2005" mencionando al Club América de México que precisamente en el año 2005 fue campeón de la Liga de México. * En la versión original de Ed, Edd y Eddy, el segundo nombre de Edd "Doble D" es "Marion" pero en el doblaje latinoamericano fue llamado "Pepeto" haciendo una referencia a uno de los sobrenombres del mismo José Antonio Macías. * Es la voz de Egosexual (un personaje de internet). http://www.youtube.com/user/egosexual#p/c/1653440FA0CA29B3/2/TPb9mDmRlos. * También se puede escuchar su característica voz en una de las pantallas del Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia ubicado en la Ciudad de México, en la pantalla que narra la vida de los Huicholes. * El 4 de julio de 2016, José Antonio Macías recibió el Premio Auris al Doblaje de "Mejor actor de comedia en una película" por su interpretación de Deadpool en la película homónima. * Participó en un comercial de WOM Chile, dando voz al cuádruple de Ryan Reynolds, representando a Deadpool en dicho comercial. * Ha Sustituido al startalent Jaime Camil en dos papeles: Barry Benson en Bee Movie (trailer) y Elliot en la segunda y tercera película Open Season (ya que en la cuarta fue doblado por el argentino Marcos Abadi). Referencias Enlaces externos * * Sitio Web: http://www.pepetomacias.com/ * * José Antonio Macías en Geocities Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de los años 2020